I want to hold your hand
by sakura tamiko
Summary: Remus esta harto, la luna no ayuda y Sirius la hace dificil  como siempre  acompañado de una buena cancion...


**I want to hold your hand.**  
>El sonido estaba perfectamente sincronizado con sus pensamientos, si alguien entrara a la habitación, y contemplara a aquél chico de cabello castaño y ojos dorados, le invadiría un sentimiento de infinita paz, y tristeza...<br>Si él tan solo supiera... que allí había alguien entonces, solo entonces, el muchacho de mirada azul intenso, se sentiría por primera vez, completo.  
>Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something<br>I think you understand.  
>When I say that something<br>I want to hold your hand.  
>Remus Lupin susurraba una canción, con la mirada hacia el cielo, sin luna, pero con brillantes estrellas que adornaban aquél manto nocturno. En la cama de en frente, Peter parloteaba sobre el porqué la ausencia de James y Sirius, sin embargo, Remus no lo oía, él estaba sumergido en el pozo de su mente, lleno de pensamientos e ilusiones tan frágiles, que al instante se rompían. Fatigado de tenerse lástima a sí mismo, se retiró del ventanal; tomó un libro, se colocó al lado de Peter y sonriéndole con melancolía se dispuso a leer.<br>I want to hold your hand  
>I want to hold your hand<br>De un portazo, y acabando con la calma que se respiraba en la habitación, entró Sirius Black seguido por James Potter, jadeando y riendo a carcajadas, no se necesitaba tomar adivinación para saber que su "travesura" había salido más que bien.  
>-¡Hey! ¿Qué cuentan?- Sirius con descaro, invadió la cama en la que Peter y Remus descansaban.<br>-Nada en especial- El ojidorado contestó sin despegar la vista del libro, Sirius no estaba acostumbrado a ello, si él requería atención debían dársela, y por completo, así que sin darse cuenta frunció el ceño.  
>-¿Qué lees?- con una sola mirada del animago, Peter se escabulló de us propia cama dejándole el terreno libre, y poniendo una excusa tonta se marchó de la habitación como roedor asustado.<br>-Nada-en-especial- Remus recalcó cada palabra, señal de que no estaba de acuerdo con el trato de Sirius hacia Peter, pero como de costumbre, ya para ese momento, Sirius había agotado su (escasa) paciencia y decidido a que su licántropo amigo le hiciera caso, tomó sus manos, provocando que el libro cayera al suelo.  
>- ¡Dios! ¿Qué pasa Sirius?- exasperado, el castaño por fin levantó la vista, y un sonrojo cruzó por sus mejillas al encontrarse de frente y tan cerca a él, el rostro de Sirius con su clásica sonrisa de triunfo y sus ojos azules observándole divertido.<br>Oh, please say to me  
>You´ll let me be your man<br>And please say to me  
>You´ll let me hold your hand.<br>James impaciente por su cita nocturna en la Sala Común con Lily, salió antes de que la pelea de Sirius y Remus lo involucrara a él también.  
>- ¿Estás molesto?- Sirius utilizó su tono más inocente que había encontrado entre todos sus tonos de voz, sin embargo, con quien hablaba era con Remus John Lupin, la única persona a la que no le afectaban no solo ese, si no ningún otro tono de voz proveniente de Sirius, o , al menos eso parecía...<br>-No sé de que hablas- Remus volvió a apartar su mirada, tratando de verse indiferente y frío, cosa que caló en lo más hondo a el animago, odiaba que Remus siempre luciera así, tranquilo, imperturbable.  
>-¡Por favor! ¡No me digas que fue por lo de Clarice!- Sirius solo lo dijo por decir, pero algo en la mirada de Remus casi le hizo pensar que había acertado.<br>-¡NO! Tú sabrás lo que haces con las pobres chicas que ilusionas- Pero la verdad era que estaba más que furioso por eso, era la tercera vez que Sirius se "escapaba" con la tal Clarice, y eso ponía los cabellos de punta a Remus, no por la cuestión en sí, si no por un miedo irracional (aunque no para él) de que su amigo se hubiera enamorado.  
>You´ll let me hold your hand.<br>I want to hold your hand.  
>A Sirius aquello no le estaba gustando nada, quería decirle, quería decirle a su amigo que si se enrollaba con una compañera que ni siquiera le agradaba era porque sus ojos eran parecidos a los de él pero, en vez de eso, tomó las manos de Remus con fuerza.<br>-Remus, por-fa-vor, sabes que en mis dones no se encuentra la paciencia, así que, dime porqué estás molesto.  
>Remus no se esforzó en responder, se concentró en sus manos, generalmente frías pero, ahora que las sostenían las fuertes y varoniles de Sirius parecían ardiendo, recibiendo un calor abrasador, el calor de ÉL, esa noche estaba más sensible de lo normal, de eso no había duda, pero también estaba cansado, y Sirius no lo hacía nada fácil.<br>And when I touch you i FEEL HAPPY INSIDE.  
>It´s such a feeling that my love<br>I can´t hide, I can´t hide, I can´t hide.  
>-Sirius, por favor- Remus casi susurraba, a Sirius le parecía oler un rastro de chocolate en su cálido aliento que le rozaba las mejillas, provocándole un inevitable escozor en los labios, que estaban algo ansiosos.<br>-¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué no me dices!- Esta vez, Sirius un "poco" exasperado le tomó bruscamente el rostro y lo obligó a que lo viese- ¿Acaso no confías en mí?  
>El licántropo un poco sorprendido y ya enfadado, se tuvo que morder la lengua para no gritarle a su amigo que era un estúpido, que hasta el más idiota de los animales su pudo haber dado cuenta que lo amaba hace mucho, pero no, Sirius estaba demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta, maldito él que lo seguía amando y también maldito Sirius Black por ser como era, por ser tan estúpidamente adorable...<br>-¿¡Quieres saber! OK te diré, ¡estoy enojado por todo! ¡Tu comportamiento, tus coqueteos, tu mirada, tu risa!- Su voz se quebró y bajando el volumen de voz por fin susurró lo que le lastimaba- Y también por cómo me tratas a mí...  
>Yeah, you got that something<br>I think you´ll understand  
>When I say that something<br>I want to hold your hand.  
>Sirius se quedó mudo, y eso no era nada fácil, y cuando unas lágrimas rebeldes surcaron el terso rostro de Remus, tomó una decisión, por el contrario, el castaño decidido a no dejarse humillar por Sirius, se giró con brusquedad soltándose del agarre de su amigo, pero Black, con unos veloces reflejos, aprovechó la oportunidad y viró por los hombros a Remus.<br>-Siéntate- Remus trató de soltarse de nuevo pero Sirius no desistió- ¡Por favor!- Remus suspiró profundamente y obedeció. Acto seguido el animago se arrodilló para poder ver a los ojos al castaño- Te juro que es un juego, a ninguna le doy importancia.  
>-Sí, lo sé- Remus se secó una lágrima con brusquedad- Y eso me enoja más.<br>Era indescriptible la ternura que Remus inspiraba en el ojiazul y sin pensarlo dos veces lamió una lágrima que se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios del castaño.  
>-Remus...- Sirius aprovechó el momento de indecisión de su amigo para hacer una broma- Te ves adorable cuando lloras.<br>Una risa ligera, pero sincera surgió del corazón lleno de cicatrices de Remus.  
>-Oh cállate Sirius- Paró se reclamó cuando sin previo aviso el animago posó sus labios sobré los de él, al principio suave, volviéndose más y más demandante.<br>I want to hold your hand.  
>I want to hold your hand.<br>And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
>It´s such a feeling that my love<br>I can´t hide, I can´t hide, I can´t hide.  
>Remus suspiró cuando sintió la lengua caliente de Sirius acariciar la suya, tomando su esencia, demandando su corazón, queriendo fundirse en ellos, pero una vocecilla llamó a la prudencia y está trajo consigo a la lucidez. Empujando con fuerza a Sirius, Remus se separó con los labios rojos y las mejillas sonrojadas.<br>-¡NO, NO Y NO SIRIUS! ¡Eso no! ¡Engaña a todas pero no a mí! ¡No quiero sufris como ellas, ya con lo que siento es suficiente!  
>-Remus...<br>-¡No! ¡No haré caso de lo qeu digas! ¡Te Amo. Pero no quiero que después me abandones!  
>-¡Remus!- Sirius lo zarandeó con fuerza- ¡No eres igual que ellas Remus! ¡Eres una de las cosas más importantes de mi jodida vida!<br>Y entonces como el buen perro que tenía escondido, lo tomó con fuerza y empezó un nuevo beso, salvaje, en el cual no entraba ni él ni Remus, si no el lobo y el perro. Mordía y trataban de dominar... No, las otras no eran ni la décima parte de lo que era Remus, delicado y espeso como el chocolate, incluso mejor, Sirius sonrió cuando escuchó un jadeo que no provenía de él y que moría en el beso, separó un poco a Remus y mirándolo a los ojos le sonrió con sinceridad...  
>Yeah, you got that something<br>I think you´ll understand  
>When I feel that something.<br>I want to hold your hand.  
>I want to hold your hand.<br>I want to hold your hand.  
>-Entiende, por una jodida vez Moony- Remus quería llorar, era la primera vez que escuchaba su "nombre" de esa forma, tan sensual pero al mismo tiempo tan lleno de sentimientos que creyó que nunca sería capaz de conocer en los brazos del ojiazul- Tu eres más importante que todo.<br>Esta vez se unieron de nuevo pero con ternura, mientras que la canción que sonaba una y otra vez en el gramófono llenaba el espacio como una canción de fondo.  
>-Esa no la había oído ¿Sabes cómo se llama?<br>Remus se sonrojó.  
>-Sí- Y sonriendo tomó la mano de Sirius entrelazando sus delgados dedos con los del animago y besándole suavemente suspiró- "I WANT TO HOLD YOUR HAND"<p> 


End file.
